Talk:The Spy
Weapon Variants Talk page Got a variation of the weapon: Level 23 43 Damage 86.7 Accuracy 8.3 Fire Rate 36 Magazine size x2 Explosion element +35 Crit damage 38% recoil reduction --HybridDragoness 21:10, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I think i got the playthough 1 spy from a quest reward anyone want to conferm? pby5cat Yes, The Spy is a quest reward. --HybridDragoness 01:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Playthrough 2.5? Does anyone know if there is a boss in playthrough 2.5 that can drop this weapon like many of the other quest uniques? : Good question, it's one of the few quest reward weapons that have really good red text. With our luck, Wee Wee was supposed to drop it... : Someone just edited the page to say King Wee Wee drops it in 2.5, is this true (as of Mad Moxxi)? Prior to Mad Moxxi, King Wee Wee doesn't respawn and doesn't seem to drop it on the first kill (as it's part of the quest to get the The Spy). I've killed Wee Wee in PT2.5 (saving the quest) about a dozen and a half times (farming for a good Super Booster) and never saw him drop The Spy. Could just be bad luck.--Ocdscale 07:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC :: I am the one who added this. I killed him in the 2.5 playthrough and he dropped it. Yes I can confirm that King Wee Wee drops lvl 48 The Spy on playthrough 2.5: Soma4themass 05:08, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :son-of-a-bitch! i forgot that one. thank you pewnapper. Rx Dr. F 05:46, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::explained here. there is an off chance to get two Spys for waiting till 2.5 where quest reward boss drops are enabled. 06:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Found this on playthrough 1, as LV 28 Siren. 3X shock (see image) :Yeah, they can come in elemental forms. Also, I resized your bigass picture :P. Beetle179 03:31, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :: I re-uploaded original full-sized image (linked in the original revision), to allow the wiki to handle resizing. 12:31, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, haha. The point wasn't that it was elemental, it was that it has x3 damage. The article lists only x2 as having been observed. Body 3 allows the Element multiplier to get to 3x. :this is true part_3 most often adds tech. 22:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Variation I just got a The Spy on playthrough 1 with: 23 level requirement, 51 damage, 86.7 accuracy, 8.3 fire rate, +35% critical hit damage, +38% recoil reduction, 36-shot magazine and a sell price of $1331. I was hesitant to mention it, but it seems to deviate far enough from what the page says is the norm that it might be worth it. I can try to get a picture of it if people want, but I'm playing the PS3 version on an SDTV so I'm not sure how well you'll be able to read any of it; I mean, I'm sitting right here and that 38% could be a 39. 22:10, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Epic Spy I just got this from the mission as a reward on my second playthrough with Lilith. Mailia 09:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hehe Cool Just got me a double spy (no prefix) Lvl: 42 Damage : 82(x2) Accuracy : 78.3 Fire Rate: 8.3 Never seen a double one before. =D--wadjet2 05:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Level 24 I just got a spy req level 24 as a quest reward for the killing king wee wee quest. no screenshot but it does 38 dmg 86.7 accuracy, 8.3 fire rate, 36 mag, 35% crit dmg, 38% recoil reduction and x2 fire. i thought this was notable since the main page seems to only list level 23 guns for playthrough one. the double recoil reduction is also of note. it only is worth 1730 however. i'm not sure if this is notworthy enough to change the main page as i am new to this particular wiki so if anyone feels the need, feel free to add it for me. 19:58, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Level 16 Found this on my pt1 playthrough... now I'm on pt2 and still haven't found anything better. Yes that's one of the three best spys you can find. You have the HX vector version (16.3 RoF). The other ones are HX double (2x projectiles, ~12.5 RoF), or HX elemental. However, a good stinger can be better than the best spy. Logisim 18:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Zombie Brains Quest Just wanted to mention that I found this weapon works perfectly for the zombie brain-hunting quest. The massive zoom and crit damage bonus are superb for quick headshot zombie kills. Cziborr 16:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) To those who keep adding the Harriet the Spy reference in the article's trivia section: The stupid edit you keep putting back has nothing to do with the red text or the weapon name. If you're going to claim that it's a reference to Harriet the Spy simply because she is a spy and the gun's name is The SPy, then you'll have to add every single spy ever in pop culture because they're just as relevant, i.e. James Bond, Austin Powers, Jack Bauer, Sam Fisher, etc. etc etc. Get the point? Come up with some more supporting evidence or leave it the hell alone.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :I've edited your subheading. I realise those edits are frustrating, but please remain civil. -- WarBlade 05:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Duly noted.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Only Lvl 48? Just out of curiosity, is lvl 48 the highest level The Spy can be aquired at? Is it at all possible to get it at around level 60 and up?BULL3TH0S3 08:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :it is _possible_ if you wait for the rescale after PT2 and level all the way before going after weewee. if you are on you can get the fifth column and blast him there. it is _my_ experience from the fifth column that at this high level it is a chore and a half to wear weewee down. use caution. 13:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) weapon effect has the same sway characteristics as a sniper, the sway will wear off after a while zoomed in Powerful Double Spy on First Playthrough This version is a level 24 double spy with 56 x 2 damage, 78.3 accuracy and a blistering 12.5 fire rate. It outperforms the spy I received during playthrough 2 in DPS by 428. It wasnt until level 37 that I found a more powerful SMG.